Boba Fett
Boba was the most notorious bounty hunter in the Galaxy. His reputation was based far more on presence and appearance than any actual skull. Boba spent his life in his father's shadow, always trying to prove he was at least as much the bounty hunter as Jango Fett. In the end, tragically, he was only a shallow copy. Early Life Boba was born in a tube, the first clone of bounty hunter and galactic badass Jango Fett. As part of the deal with the Kaminoans, and Darth Tyranus, Jango was to be given the very first clone from an entire army that would be created. Unlike the Republic's Clonetroopers, who were altered to be more obediant and also grow at twice the rate of an average human being, Boba would be an exact replica of Jango. Aging at the normal rate, with all his possible wits and faculties. Jango trained Boba as soon as he could walk to be exactly like him: an extremely capable and merciless warrior. Geonosis After ten years of being an apprentice to Jango Fett, the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Kamino. Boba wasn't completely aware of what was happening, but if nothing else Jango's attitude and demeanor showed that this was major trouble. With Boba's help in their starship, Slave 1, Jango was able to escape from the Jedi. They went to Geonosis, where the Confederacy of Independent Systems would be born, and the Clone Wars would begin. But for Boba the Battle of Geonosis would have much more dire consequences, as the man he knew as his father, Jango Fett, was killed by the Jedi Master Mace Windu. The Lost Years Darth Tyranus turned his back on the young Boba. He was forced to fend for himself. Boba ended up on a backwater world, stealing just to survive. He was too small, and had no armor or reputation. He couldn't even work as the bounty hunter his father was raising him to be. But in time, the dust settled from the Clone Wars. Boba found his way, and made allies. Somehow though, he also made enemies. Eight years after the war had ended, Boba found himself wandering around the area that falls between the light side and the dark side of Ryloth. The Battle of Ryloth had been a brief footnote in the overall story of the Clone Wars, but it would take decades for that planet to recover from what had happened there. For two mercenaries though, that battle had been completely life altering. They'd chosen the wrong side, and paid the price for doing so by being stranded there. Dranoal, a Defel, and his companion Hagro, a Rodian, thought maybe their luck had changed when they saw a familiar face. "You never see that," Dranoal stated. "A Stormtrooper without their armor." Both were puzzled by that, but the man was clearly a clone of the late Jango Fett. They followed the man for a block, catching site of the armor hidden under a poncho, but it wasn't white. Once they realized this was the rumored unaltered original clone of Jango, it took some convincing by Dranoal, but the pair thought somehow they could capture young Fett and use this as a ticket offworld. Boba, meanwhile, was there tracking a Trandoshan bounty. He had been able to secure the armor of Jaster Mereel, whom Jango served under as a Mandolorian warrior. Now it was his, as the final Mandolorian. And he was using it while tracking only his second solo hunt, a maniac named Kraddock. He stopped paying attention to his quarry though when he noticed a Rodian mirroring his speed to his right and slightly behind. He could tell this wasn't the one to watch for, thankfully his instincts were something Jango had honed. In one fluid motion, Boba tossed his cloak to the side, dropped to a knee, and took aim to his left. There was a Gran holding a blaster, and after a quick blast he was on the ground. Boba pulled his cloak back over the armor, and quickened his pace to Slave 1. After contacting Jabba The Hutt, Boba concluded that the Gran was an agent from the Ravinsblud Syndicate on Malastare. The Syndicate was only just recovering from having their leadership wiped out several years previous. The one who did it was of course Jango Fett. Dranoal and Hagro had their own complications. The Gran Boba had shot was Ahesh, and he was in no way connected to the Syndicate. He was just one of the many beings Dranoel owed many credits to, and he was simply threatening the Defel in order to get at least some of it back. But the good news was that Dranoal knew where Ahesh's ship was. He and Hagro were in it just in time to spot Slave 1's signature heading offworld. They were now free from Ryloth, but they could still have a large payday if they could capture the young Bounty Hunter. Unfortunately, they were always a step behind Boba as they followed him to Malastare, but did catch site of him. What's more, he caught site of them as well. Seeing a Defel pursuing him told Boba that it was an entirely different syndicate after him. Boba effectively eliminated most of Jabba's competition, but it wasn't quite over. Bib Fortuna contacted the bounty Boba was hunting, Kraddock the Trandoshan. As it turns out, Jabba was simply playing both of them in order to get what he wanted. On behalf of the Hutt, Bib told Kraddock that all debts would be considered paid in full if he simply killed Boba Fett. Of course, Boba proved himself the better in the end, and his place in Jabba's criminal organization was assured. Boba Fett now had a name, and a reputation. Han Solo Boba worked under Jabba for several years, only improving his skills and trade. His reputation also grew, being considered far more ruthless than Jango had ever been. Jabba himself realized it when Boba expressed his opinions on the smuggler Han Solo. Boba felt Han mocked Jabba, though the Hutt was often amused by Solo's attitudes. Both agreed that Han was an incredible pilot and valuable for ship and skills. But Fett felt he was too much of a liability. What Jabba gained in credits, he lost far more in how the underworld perceived him. "If it were me, I would have killed Solo long ago. He's more valuable as an example than he could ever be alive." Jabba finally started to see things Boba's way when it became well known that Han had hooked up with the Rebel Alliance. He was definitely a serious liability now, as Jabba wanted only to be on the Empire's good side. Jabba made it clear that whatever restrictions Boba had been working under in regards to Solo were no longer to be considered. He was now fair game. If he were outwardly emotive, Boba would have grinned. Boba was able to track Solo and his Rebellion to the ice planet of Hoth, waiting patiently for the right opportunity to present itself. That opportunity never came, as an Imperial fleet suddenly jumped into the system. Boba didn't even have to check his readings to know an enery shield was starting up on the surface. After witnessing a brief and mostly one sided space battle, due to the Rebellion's use of a large Ion Cannon, Boba got the message he was anticipating. Darth Vader requested his presence. Of course Boba was completely aggrivated that there were five other Bounty Hunters walking with him to the bridge of Vader's flagship, the Executor. But Vader was Vader, and you had to tolerate certain things with him. After receiving basic instructions, Boba enjoyed watching some of the other hunters deflate when an Imperial Officer announced to Vader that they now had the Millenium Falcon. He'd been chasing after Solo too long to believe that, and was in Slave 1 within moments. It was reported that the Falcon had disappeared suddenly, but of course Boba knew what was happening. When the Star Destroyer dropped it's garbage, the Millenium Falcon detached from it, floating along until all Imperial ships were gone. What Solo didn't know was that Boba had gone a step further, and Slave 1 was ejected along with the refuse. He followed the Falcon long enough to see where the smuggler's ship was going, and at sublight speed there was no way Boba couldn't get there first. After notifying Vader, Boba arrived at Cloud City to a shock. IG-88, the tall droid bounty hunter he'd encountered at Vader's meeting was also there. The droid had no qualms about taking Boba out in order to secure the bounty on Solo, so Fett did likewise. When Solo finally arrived, Vader was waiting with Fett. They allowed Lando Calrissian to handle it his way, but only for so long. Finally the moment came when they had Han Solo in the formal dining room. Boba only watched as Vader deflected Han's blasts before using the Force to disarm him. Vader was certainly someone Boba never wanted to face off against, but someone so powerful made Boba unable to not challenge him at least a little. This came out more and more as Boba questioned Vader's treatment of Han Solo, as he was an incredibly valuable bounty. When all was said and done, Boba couldn't wait to get out of there. He saw the look in Calrissian's eye, and knew what was coming. The sooner he could get Solo on Slave 1, the better. Along the way though, he ran into a young man who just had to be Skywalker. Boba knew better than to kill him, since Vader clearly wanted this kid so bad he could taste it. But a few warning shots did the trick to get him to back off. It took everything Boba had to not run the rest of the way. He had to maintain his cool, he had to keep up appearances. He didn't relax until he had his helmet off and was breaking atmosphere. Even a few shots from the Wookie didn't matter now. The End Boba settled into life at the Palace. He was asked by Jabba, for a decent wage, to stay on. He'd had no problem posing as an enforcer for the Hutt in the past, but only for short periods. Boba knew exactly why Jabba wanted him around though, but he wasn't sure he believed that Skywalker and the others would have the audacity to infiltrate Jabba's Palace. Of course, Boba was soon proven wrong. It wouldn't be the last time. Almost like Dejarik pieces, they arrived. The droids seemed relatively harmless, but also very obvious as plants. Boba kept an eye on them, but not too much of an eye. Then came the bounty hunter with Chewbacca. This was disconcerting to Boba, as Jabba saw through this ruse far quicker than he did. This of course came right after he was wasting time with some of the backup dancers for the Rebo 12, and Boba realized how soft he'd gotten in his months at the Palace. And then of course came Luke Skywalker. It happened so quickly that Boba couldn't even tell Jabba his thoughts. But something had definitely changed in the boy. Supposedly he was now a Jedi Knight, so this of course got Boba very interested. But then Luke was dropped into the Rancor pit. Still, Boba had to step up and watch for himself. Boba found himself not all that surprised when the Rancor was defeated though. It just simply made sense. If anything, he realized he should have seen it coming. Now he could see what Vader had obviously predicted almost a year previous. Skywalker was indeed strong with the Force. Boba was already seeing the potential here. They already had Skywalker. He could easily broker a deal between Jabba and the Empire, but the Hutt was far too enraged by what had happened. He wanted Skywalker, Solo, all of them to die. And die horribly, at the Sarlacc Pit. On the way to the Pit of Carkoon, Boba tried once more to reason with Jabba, but he would hear nothing of it. They had to die. As far as Jabba was concerned, Darth Vader would never know about it. Boba was already planning on how to distance himself from this whole situation. But then Boba noticed the droid, R2-D2. Something about him really roused Boba's instincts. Something was going to happen, and he knew he'd have to be at the top of his game today. And something surely did happen. Luke Skywalker was able to get a lightsaber, and Boba found himself bumping into several of Jabba's frantic guests as he made his way to the upper deck of the Sail Barge. Without even thinking, he was off and landing on the Prisoner Skiff. This was it, this was his chance to take Skywalker alive. He could just ensnare him, and take him to Vader. But of course one of Jabba's fools knocked Boba down with a deck cannon. When Boba was able to get back to his feet, he saw the Jedi had gotten on the other Skiff, and was cutting his way through Jabba's goons. He took aim, not able to mess around now. The memory of Geonosis suddenly distorting his mouth into a snarl. And that's when suddenly, gravity was pulling him in a new direction. Before Boba could figure out someone had knockd his jetpack on, he was bouncing off the side of the Sail Barge and hitting the sand below. He wasn't ready. He hadn't been prepared. He couldn't pop out the claws like his father had on Kamino and stop his descent. His equipment failed him. Or maybe not, maybe it was just him. Jango had killed how many Jedi? And he was just a man, with no Force abilities. Boba thought he was just like his father. No, he mistakenly thought he was even better. But it wasn't true at all. He was no where near the warrior Jango Fett had been. And now he had plenty of time to dwell on all his mistakes. Costumes Boba Fett had several costumes, most not seen in the films. The original concept of six elite Stormtroopers, called Supertroopers, was scrapped in favor of one character, a Bounty Hunter named Boba Fett. The six helmets were then repainted by Joe Johnston and a woman named Sandy. Helmets & Costumes *Supertrooper *Preproduction 1 *Preproduction 2 *Preproduction 3 *ESB *ROTJ *Sandy Helmet *Special Edition *Holiday Special (animated) Slave 1 Boba's signature ship is Slave 1, which he inherited from his father, Jango Fett. Slave 1 was a patrol ship for a prison asteroid. Jango destroyed all the other prototypes, escaping with the last one. He heavily modified it, with some more changes made by Boba aside from a new paint job. Category:Jabba's Palace Denizens Category:Scum Category:Bounty Hunter Category:The Empire Category:Clones Category:People killed by Han Solo